Kid Icarus: the odd adventures
by William Toryn Cadmer
Summary: The Kid Icarus cast live in a mansion, and my character, Will, that's me, lives with them. Please enjoy and review. Chapter 7 is completed! Pm me with more ideas for chapter 8! Story on hiatus, learn how to get it off in chapter 8!
1. The Fridge Problem

In the KI mansion:

"What do you mean there's nothing in the frigde?"

Asked a very shocked and angry Pit.

"We will just have to go to the store, it's no big deal."

Palutena explained.

"That is a big deal."

Pit complained.

Pit followed Palutena out of the kitchen into a huge living room with soft tan carpets and burgundy accent colors all over.

"I'll go get ready."

Palutena called to Pit as she walked off down a hallway.

Pit groaned as he sat down on a soft tan couch and cradled a red pillow. Will(that's me) came walking through the room with Viridi obviously being given a dissertation on the greenest way to keep his room. Pit chuckled to himself. Palutena came over to Pit's side.

"Come on, you can't be so hungry you can't even move."

Palutena said giggling.

"Coming."

Pit mumbled, his face still buried in his pillow.

-break-

Will was taking turn after turn, attempting to lose Viridi in the many passages of the mansion, when he decided to quickly go inside the bathroom. 'she won't chase me in there.' He thought. However, when he was entering the bathroom, he heard a screech.(it sounded like Phosphora)

"Sorry,"

he started turning away,

"I-"

but he was interrupted by Viridi, who was enraged that he was trying so hard to avoid her,

"That's IT!"

she yelled.

Both Phosphora and Viridi were fuming, and growling at Will.

-break-

The scene shifts to Pit and Palutena, who are at the the store, finding items to stock they're fridge with. Pit is constantly eyeing every single food product as he passes.

"Pit, we are almost done, can you just hang in there for ten more-"

It was too late, before Palutena was finnished, Pit had shoved multiple apples in his mouth. He quickly chewed and gulped them down.

"Pit, that's Not very Angel-Like, now we have to pay for those."

Palutena scolded.

"Sorry."

Pit apologized, though he wasn't very sorry, for he was hungry, and he did enjoy the apples.

"You might want to control your son there, missy!"

An old woman came up to her pointing her finger.

"Oh,"

Palutena started,

"he's not my son, in fact he's kinda-"

"I don't care who he is, but you seem to be a responsible young lady, so you better keep him outta trouble."

the woman interrupted.

"uh, Lady Palutena isn't exactly as YOUNG, as you might think."

Pit explained. Palutena glared at him though it was true that she didn't look her age, and neither did he.

"YOU, autta show some respect for your superiors!"

the old lady shouted poking him in the chest.

"Yes, yes you should."

Palutena joined in taking the opportunity.

Pit pouted as the woman stalked off. When he looked into his goddess' eyes, he saw happiness and caring and deep lo-

(-Author Interrupt: whoa, whoa, whoa, this isn't some romance novel, let's get real people. Especially you Pit, I mean, your Goddess? Really? Ok, i'm just going to skip to when they arrive back at the mansion with the food.-)

-break-

When Pit and Palutena arrived at the mansion it was locked.

"Here Lady Palutena, i'll take the food, you can unlock the door."

Palutena piled her bags onto the bags Pit was already carrying, and patted herself down to search for her key. However, she had forgotten to take her key when they left. She was red with embarrasment, 'How could I have forrgotten?' she thought to herself.

"Uh, when are you going to open the door?"

Pit questioned due to the fact that almost a minute had gone by.

"Why don't you set those down here,"

She said motioning to the bags of groceries,

"Let's just stay here and get some fresh air."

She decided trying not to make herself appear foolish in front of Pit.

(-Author Interrupt: I wonder why...

Palutena: oh, be quiet. you wouldn't understand.

Author: Uh, this is my story, so I can do and say what I want. I have "Author Powers".-)

"Ok."

Pit naturally complied setting down the heavy bags of food. Just then, the mail-man came by.

"Locked out again? Ms. Palutena?"

He said as if it had happened many times before. Only before, Pit wasn't with her.

"Oh, no i'm not locked out. We're just enjoying the fresh air."

She answered. The mailman took the hint and dropped the subject.

"So, who's this fine young man?"

The mailman queried handing Palutena the mail as he motioned to Pit.

"I'm Pit, Servent and Protector of the go-"

"His name's Pit."

She interrupted, finnishing the general idea faster for him. Pit was greatful for this due to the fact that often, he would go into a speech about saving the world, protecting the heavens etc. Pit and his Goddess spoke with the mailman for a time, and then he left. Palutena sat down on the porch. It was stone with arches atop the pillars for decoration.

"Lady Palutena,"

Pit began,

"are we,"

"you know,"

"What are you asking Pit?"

Palutena was trying to get to the point.

"Well, you say we aren't but,"

Palutena couldn't believe it,

"are we locked out?"

Pit finnished. Palutena was relieved, she had thought that he was bringing up well, you know. She took a deep breath.

"Yes."

She said,

"Yes Pit, we are locked out. I'm so stupid!"

She exclaimed, burying her face in her hands.

"No your not,"

Pit tried to comfort her.

"You're smarter than I am."

He said with a smile.

"That's not saying much."

She teased.

Just then Magnus drove up on his motorcycle.

"Hey, Angel-face."

He said,

"You two locked out?"

He asked.

"Yeah."

Pit answered for Palutena.

"Here."

Magnus came over to the door and unlocked it. After chaining his bike to one of the pillars, all three headed inside. Pit brought the food to the kitchen, and Palutena seated herself on one of the soft tan couches, beggining to day dream.

(-Author Interrupt: Oh, whatever could she be day dreaming about?-)

Pit fixed breakfast, though it was lunchtime now. All the Gods, Goddesses and people gathered at the Dining Table. Zeus was at the head, and next to him on each side was Poseidon and Hades, they're second in comands' sitting to they're left. this pattern continued to the end where across from each other sat Will and Magnus next to the other non second in comands'. Zeus silently thanked himself for his food, and all began to eat. Pit relized that he was terribly positioned, though he got to sit next to Palutena, across from him were Viridi and Phosphora, and Athena was on his other side, not to mention that medusa was seated next to Palutena and Hades. He felt very uncomfortable sitting near his enemies, and so many girls.

"So, what happened while you guys were out?"

Viridi asked.

"Well,"

Pit and Palutena said looking at each other.

(-Author Interrupt: ...

Reader: Oooooooh, are they gonna start

Author: No! I've already said this. And besides, even if they were, they wouldn't in front of everyone.

Reader: Aaaaaaaw.

Pit: Wow, you Readers have sick minds.

Palutena: I don't think that the reader thought it was going to go that far, maybe just a ki-

Author: No! No! No! You ALL have sick minds!

Pit: Well, it wouldn't be THAT bad right?

Author: Actually, yes, yes it would.-)

"We met an old lady."

Pit said, leaving out the odd part. It would be Chaos if anyone except the Reader or the Author knew about they're feelings. 'Wait, feelings?' he thought, 'What's wrong with me?'

-End of Chapter 1-


	2. Messing Around, Author style

Will was in his room typing on his laptop.

"hey will, what are you going to do for the next chapter?"

Asked Pit who was sitting beside him.

"Well I thought I'd start by saying that I'm on my computer typing this very story, and your next to me. Oh, and you ask: 'hey will, what are you going to do for the next chapter?' then I say what I am saying now, making it truly the 'Never Ending Story'."

"I'm not sure I like that idea."

Pit stated,

"Anyway, I'll go make breakfast."

Will continued typing after Pit left, 'let's mess around a bit shall we?' he thought devilishly.

-break-

Pit walked into the kitchen and saw dark pit drinking orange juice.

"Hey, Pittoo"

Pit greeted,'wait why did i say that? he hates that!'

"I've told you, DON'T CALL ME PITTOO!"

Dark Pit yelled. Pit was actually scared, for good reason. Dark Pit lunged at Pit, knocking him into the living room with the tan couches. Viridi and Phosphora were walking through when pit stumbled into them knocking them over. Dark Pit slammed Pit against the wall.

"Sirs!"

Called Arlon who was the butler,

"Stop this instant."

Pit started to dust himself off glaring at Dark Pit, but Dark Pit apparently hadn't heard. He knocked Pit flying one more time. Only this time, Pit fell right into Palutena! He landed on her as they fell onto a couch.

"uuh,"

Pit began blushing,

"You little,"

Viridi screamed, hauling Pit off of Palutena.

Pit was on the ground, looking even more embarressed.

"It was Pittoo!"

Pit said, thinking 'Why do I keep calling him that? i'm not trying!'

"That's it!"

Dark Pit yelled starting to charge, but Viridi held him back.

"He's not worth the trouble."

Viridi mumbled. Everyone left the room leaving pit on the floor. Pit got up and flopped back onto the couch. However, Palutena was still lying there from shock! Pit and Palutena layed there for some time looking at each other.

(-Author Interrupt: Maybe they're thinking about something...

Pit: You are really suggestive.

Author: Only as suggestive as the actual KI: Uprising game.

Pit: I guess.-)

Pit leaned into Palutena getting they're faces very close. 'Why can't I control my own body?' Pit thought desperatly. Palutena leaned toward Pit!

(-Author Interrupt: Ok Will, you can stop making the characters do weird things.

Will: But,

Author: No buts, we may be the same person but i'm writing the story.

Will: Can't I just finnish the part where they k-

Author: No.

Will: Darn.-)

Will stopped controlling them and they went limp. Hades came into the room just as this happened. 'Oh, great.' Pit thought. Hades' jaw dropped.

"Wait,"

he mumbled almost talking to himself,

"you two, hahahahaha!"

He laughed.

"Pit and Palutena sitting on a couch, k-i-s-s-i-n-slouch."

(-Author Interrupt: Wow.

Hades: Nothing would have rymed!

Author: Whatever.-)

Will was trying to type that Pit and Palutena regained cotrol of they're bodies. He didn't have a spellcheck function(because i decided.) so, he was stuck on the word "regained".

-break-

By the time Will found the word in a dictionary, a croud had gathered to see Pit and Palutena. Will finnished typing that they regained control. Pushing Pit off, Palutena explains,

"It isn't what it looks like."

"No,"

Zeus contradicted,

"It's exactly what it looks like. And IT is forrbiden!"

"But,"

She tried to explain,

"You two are bannished!"

Zeus yelled. Everyone looked surprised except Hades, who was grinning. There was a pause,

"Come on Pit,"

Palutena said tearing up,

"We're not wanted here."

Without a word, Pit followed his goddess out the door.

(-Author Interrupt: You see what happens when you mess around?

Palutena: Yeah Will, and now we're homeless. Plus, everyone thinks we have a thing for each other.

Will: I'm sorry, but, you two are sorta like-

Pit and Palutena: No we're NOT!

Author: Look, let's just fix this.

Palutena: Thank you, someone with a brain.

Pit: I have a brain.

Palutena: Yes, but...

Pit: Oh, i see, well guess what? I don't love you anymore.

Pit: Wait, That's not exactly what i meant, I mean, that didn't come out right,(pause) heh heh.-)

-break-

Pit followed his goddess around town for the rest of the day. They passed many buildings and stores.

"Lady Palutena,"

He began,

"Why don't we sneek in there to sleep?"

he was pointing at a matress store, it was closed.

"That's not a bad idea."

She answered trying to smile. Pit didn't like when his goddess was sad. They had been through so much, but what haunted him wasn't the villains or creatures, it was her sadness. He couldn't bear it. They enterred the building and Pit found a soft King size bed for his goddess, though she was used to even bigger. She layed down closing her eyes, imagining being

(-Author Interrupt:...

Reader: Oooooooh, is she imagining that Pit is going to-

Palutena: No! No i am not.

Pit: Are you sure? That's what it seems like.

Palutena: Yes, I'm sure.

Reader: Darn.

Will: See that's what I was saying earlier.

Author: And like I said earlier, You ALL have sick minds!-)

back at the mansion. She let sleep take her to a world of dreams. Pit couldn't sleep. 'It's my fault. And now I have to fix it.' he thought.

(-Author Interrupt: I would like to acknowlegde those who have reviewed the story, you have given me some good ideas.

Pit: Like what?

Author: I'll tell you later, but just to say, all characters will remain straight. Honestly, altering game characters love interest is kinda weird.

Dark Pit: But, what if we wanna be altered?

Pit: That came out odd.

Palutena: I conquer.

Hades: what are you all blabbering about?

Dark Pit: If i should be gay.

Pit: That is not what we were discussing!

Author: Anyway, just to say, I'm not revieling any pairings. BTW, Palutena is Pit's Goddess, he is bound by ancient code to protect her. While she is a role model and a teacher for him, It's not as wrong as you might think. That is just my oppinion, and you shouldn't take it as a hint towards: pitxpalutena. But, that doesn't mean it couldn't happen.

Pit: He's right, In a fanfic anything can happen.

Palutena: I'm scared now.

Pit: Don't worry, I'm here.(hugs palutena)

Palutena: (eyes get really big)

Viridi: Ok, what about me and Pit, i'd like to know.

Author: Well, as you can see its not happening any time soon, since they aren't at the mansion.

Viridi: Alright, I'm bringing you guys back! And Palutena, Pit's MINE!

Pit: Now i'm scared.

Dark Pit: Don't worry, i'm here. (hugs pit)

Pit: Lady Palutena, Please help me!

Author: That was just a joke, Dark Pit isn't gay.-)

Viridi approached Will,

"Get your laptop, we have a story to fix."

-End of Chapter 2-


	3. Heading Back Home

(-Author Interrupt: Before the start of the next chapter, I would like to say-

Viridi: No one cares!

Pit: Actually, they do.

Palutena: Pit, you shouldn't correct goddesses. It's rude.

Viridi: Yeah, It is!

Palutena: Unless it's Viridi, In that case, count me in.

Viridi: Very funny.

Pit: That was very funny.

Viridi: I don't know what I see in you, your such a kiss-up!-)

Pit was desperately tapping his goddess' shoulder,

"Come on, Lady Palutena!"

"You have to wake up!"

Palutena turned on her side and mumbled something that sounded like: "Five more minutes." Pit gave up and lay down beside her. She woke up abruptly,

"Pit!"

"Yes, Lady Palutena?"

Pit answered sitting up.

"Oh, It was only a dream."

Her eyes met his, then pulled away.

"What was the dream about?"

He asked,

"A nightmare?"

"No, no, in fact it was the opposite."

"Like a eramthgin?"

"Very funny."

They both got up and left the matress store. As they were walking along the side-walk, a car drove up,

"Come on."

Viridi said.

(-Author Interrupt:...

Hades: Come on what?

Pit: Shut up!-)

Pit and Palutena smiled, Viridi had actually come to help them! As they came towards the car Viridi said:

"Just Pit."

"Excuse me?"

Palutena said, her eyes getting big,

"I said, Just Pit. Come on."

"Do you think I'd abandon my goddess, just to get to go back?"

Pit challenged,

"What kind of person do you think I am?"

"A good person."

Palutena said. Viridi sneered, she got out of the car, and slapped Palutena across the face! Pit was shocked! He had no idea what caused her to do that. Palutena was a deer caught in the headlights. Viridi was about to punch her when,

"Stop!"

Pit cried,

"What are you doing?"

Palutena snapped out of it, and slapped Viridi! Pit was even more shocked at this, his own Goddess, slapping Viridi!

"Ok, Palutena, why don't you drive us all home, and I'll sit next to you and Viridi."

He tried to reason, and for some reason, it worked. The car was really a Blue Truck, with a three-seat row in the front. Pit got in, and sat in the middle, Palutena In the driver's seat, and Viridi on his other side. 'Great, now I have two crazy mad ladies on either side of me in a confined space!' Pit thought to himself.

"Do you think I would hurt you?"

Palutena Questioned.

Pit then remembered that his goddess heard his thoughts.

"No,"

He answered,

"Its just,"

'I understand.'

Palutena told him telepathically. Viridi was ignoring them, and massaging her cheek. 'I wonder why Viridi did that' He thought.

'Because, she has a thing for you.'

Palutena telepathically explained. Pit then realized that Viridi had scooted into him. Uncomfortable, he scooted himself into Palutena accidentally. Taking this as some kind of sign, she nuzzled into him. Viridi had scooted into him once again, and lay her head on his shoulder. Pit was very concerned now, He had two women who apparently loved him, and hated each other, on either side of him in a confined space. To his relief they had just arrived at the mansion. They all got out and entered the huge building. Viridi quietly snuck them into Will's room.

"Wait, you can't have them here! I'll get in trouble!"

(-Author Interrupt: Not if i can help it! (hugs Will)

Will: uuuuuh,

Author: It's fun hugging myself. It doesn't make me gay!

Will: I guess...-)

"Look,"

Viridi started,

"you have to."

Will sighed, he wasn't going to argue.

-break-

Phosphora was putting make-up on when Viridi said:

"Phosphora, I have a job for you."

"Really? What kind of job?"

Phosphora asked cheerfully.

(-Author Interrupt:...

Hades: Yeah Viridi, what kind of job?

Pit: SHUT YOUR MOUTH!-)

"I need help getting rid of Palutena."

Viridi smirked devilishly, Phosphora gasped.

-break-

Palutena and Pit were sitting with Will playing Monopoly, since they had nothing better to do.

Will rolled the dice, one was a five and the other two. He moved his peice seven spaces and landed on Palutena's property that had four hotels on it! He was bank-rupt, The game was over, since Pit had done the exact kind of thing last turn.

"Well,"

Palutena said,

"What should we play now?"

"How about truth or dare?"

Interrupted Phosphora who had just snuck in.

"Ok, as long as we don't have to eat worms or anything like that."

Pit piped in.

"Sure."

Phosphora answered.

They sat in a circle,

"Pit, why don't you go first?"

Will said.

"Ok."

Pit accepted,

"Phosphora, Truth or Dare?"

"Hmmmm, Truth."

"Have you dated Arlon?"

"No. I haven't."

"Ok, Will, Your turn."

"Alright,"

Will started,

"Pit, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare!"

He said excited,

"Just no eating funky things!"

"Don't worry,"

Will answered,

"I dare you to say: 'I am a ring, put me on.' "

"That's not funny, we all know I actually was a ring!"

"Say it."

Will pressured.

Pit sighed,

"I'm a ring, put me on."

Palutena and Phosphora giggled.

"What's so funny?"

"Ok, my turn,"

Phosphora said,

"Palutena, Truth or Dare?"

"I'm feeling somewhat daring."

She replied.

"Ok, Kiss Pit."

"What?"

Pit asked, very concerned.

"I said, Kiss Pit."

"You shouldn't dare me to do something you wouldn't do yourself."

Palutena challenged.

"Fine."

Then Phosphora grabbed Pit and pulled him into a kiss! Everyone's jaw dropped, Pit's would have, had he not bean kissing Phosphora. 'Say, He's actually kinda cute when he's embarressed.' Phosphora thought. Pulling away, Pit's eyes were huge.

"Now, Kiss him."

Phosphora said with a smirk.

Palutena was blushing just from the thought, and Pit was slowly backing out of the circle along with Will. Palutena got up, and told Pit:

"Come on, just sit down."

"You'll be out if you don't!"

Pit protested.

"It's just a game."

Something inside Palutena caused her to rethink this. She was willing, just embarressed. Then again, this time, she had a good excuse. She pulled Pit into a Kiss! It lasted for a while, then, ended as someone pulled Pit away into another Kiss! It was Viridi. She had entered the room without anyone noticing. Will was very concerned. As was Pit, because now, all three girls were pulling him away, one after another. As a hand pulled him into it's owner, this time being Palutena, Pit fainted. He hadn't bean able to breath with All three of them tugging on him at once.

(-Author Interrupt: Well, I haven't written anything like THAT before.

Pit: So wait, I'm unconcious in a room with three girls, ALL Goddesses, that ALL have feelings for me, That All hate each other, And I have no one to protect me but Will?

Will: Don't worry, I'm here! (hugs Pit)

Pit: You're weird.

Author: But NOT gay!-)

-End of Chapter 3-


	4. Be Mine!

(-Author Interrupt: Just to say, If you don't get the jokes, don't ask what they mean.

Pit: What jokes?

Palutena: Exactly.-)

Hades was walking past will's room when he heard Female voices groaning. He opened the door, and gasped at what he saw. The Goddesses were laying

(-Author Interrupt:...

Reader: Alright, Now I get to hear how the-

Author: NO! Just keep reading, this IS rated T remember?-)

On the ground. Will had a bat in his hands, and was waving it around, standing in front of Pit.

"What the?"

Hades said.

"I had to, they were trying to, well,"

"Wait, they ALL love Pit?"

Hades questioned.

"I guess they're just fan goddesses or something."

Will replied.

"Well, I'll keep this little secret, If you do something for me."

"I'm listening."

-break-

Everyone was sitting in the dining room except Pyrrhon, No one knew where he was.

"Can't we eat?"

Pit asked his Goddess.

"Sorry Pit, we have to wait for Pyrrhon, Zeus' orders."

"And Pit, I'm sorry for yesterday."

Pit was uncomfortable talking about what happened, he wished it was just a dream. He just smiled at his goddess as a response. She smiled in return.

"Sorry i'm late everybody,"

Pyrrhon said sitting down,

"You don't even want to know what I was busy doing."

"I'm sure we don't."

Viridi added.

"Let's Eat!"

Zeus said. Zeus had rethought his bannishment of Pit and Palutena So, they were fully welcome now.

"Well, tommorrow's Valentine's day."

(-Author Interrupt: I know It really isn't, but go with it.-)

Pit was being stared at lovingly by Palutena, Viridi, and Phosphora. This made him very uncomfortable.

(Before I continue, I need reviews on which pairing is the best, PitxPalutena, PitxViridi, or PitxPhosphora.(this poll is no longer being counted, but do say your opinion.))

(-Author Interrupt: I am surprised and amused at the different reviews. I know how to rhyme, but i lose all track of time.

Will: what I think was the best Idea so far is AuthorxWill.

Author: umm.

Will: I love you me!

Author: riiight. So, I have decided on Dark PitxPhosphora(you'll see how,) and i'm going to surprise everyone with Pit's pairing(you'll see how). It is amusing that you guys copy the style I use for my "Author Interruptions".

Pit: I wanna know what happens.

Palutena: But, what would be the fun of that?(winks)

Viridi: that was really out of character.

Will: I know, I don't know why i wrote that.

Author: YOU didn't, I did.

Hades: Someone said they don't get the "I'm a ring, put me on." joke, like the author said, DO NOT ASK!(makes scary face.)

Dark Pit: You are all so gay.

Pit: You're the one who hugged me!

Homeless Man: Can I have a sandwhich?

All: ...

Homeless Man: Hello?

All: ...

Homeless Man: Oh, well, enjoy the chapter!-)

The day flew by, and before Pit knew it, It was Valentine's! Everyone was mingling around the mansion. Pit was so hungry, he couldn't take it! he charged into the kitchen, only to turn around and walk away.(he saw something that made him uncomfortable.) Pit sat down next to his Dark twin.

"Happy V-day."

He said cheerfully,

"What do you want?"

Dark Pit mumbled, resting his head on his hands.

"I'm just being friendly."

Pit replied.

"Whatever."

Dark Pit was obviously upset. Pit pondered this, then realized: Dark Pit hadn't gotten a valentine's card yet.

"Don't worry, I don't have one either."

Pit said.

"Oh."

Dark Pit seemed to cheer up a bit.

"I'm going to talk to cupid, I havn't seen him."

"Fine."

Pit walked to Cupid's room, knocked, and waited.

"Come in."

Cupid said from behind the door. Pit opened the door, and saw that Cupid was sick!

"Pit, I know this is sudden, but can you take over today?"

Pit was shocked! It would be an honor.

"Of coarse."

Pit took the magic arrows and bow, and he set out. He quickly spotted that Magnus was upset with Gaol over something, so he aimed an arrow. he popped magnus right in the head as he looked at Gaol, he was suddenly not angry, and Gaol was relieved. Pit proceeded with this sort of thing for a time, and eventually bumped into Viridi,

"Whatch where you're go-"

"Oh, Hi Pit!"

She perked up.

Pit's first instinct was to run, and that's what he did. His warrior instinct kicked in, and he fired random arrows hitting random people. He managed to lose Viridi, but as he did, he knocked Phosphora over. Dark pit came up to him, and said:

"What's going on!"

Without a word pit jabbed an arrow into phosphora, and ran. Phosphora opened her eyes to see Dark Pit, She fell in love, right then and there. She knocked him to the ground, and kissing him, ran her hands through his hair. though he was shocked, he did kind of like it. Pit was running until he knocked over Palutena! He fell on top of her in an awkward position. While she liked the position, he did not. He tried to run, but she slipped an arrow out of his quiver, and stuck it in him! He felt hazey for a moment, then saw his goddess' gleaming face, she was so beautiful, he thought to himself. Then, Hades hauled him off and covered his eyes. luckily, pit hadn't experienced the full effect. Hades slammed him through the wall!

"I'm helping you, so don't fight back!"

it was too late Pit had already looked at hades and leaped upon him.

"Oh, *&%%#$!#%^*&*&%^$%# !%% ^#$^^#^ ^^$!"

Hades used a string of explatives that hadn't even bean invented yet.

Pit was about to embarress himself, when Viridi knocked him off of Hades! Palutena jabbed another arrow into Pit, and as he looked up he saw

(-Author Interrupt:...

Reader: Who's it gonna be? who's it gonna be?-)

Palutena and Viridi staring down at him.

"Are you alright?"

Palutena asked.

"Mabye by seeing two people it counters the effect?"

Viridi pondered aloud.

"I love you guys!"

Pit yelled jumping up and scooping Viridi and Palutena into a hug.

"Wait,"

Hades spoke,

"He loves both of you?"

Hades was now cackling and rolling around on the ground. this continued for a while, until Phosphora walked over and knocked Pit through the wall.

"That's for being a sucky kisser!"

She yelled. The impact seemed to have put Pit back to normal. Then, Viridi chucked an arrow at him, hitting him in the chest!

"Say, these are kinda fun."

She laughed.

"Stop!"

Palutena cried.

"Don't hit him one more time."

"Fine."

She complied. Pit was opening his eyes when he was punched through another wall! Will was in the bathroom, washing his hands and looking at his hair. Phosphora shot a love arrow at pit, but it missed and hit Will!

(-Author Interrupt: Oh, snap.

Will: I'm so beautiful!(Hugs Author)

Author: #^* .-)

(-Author Interrupt: Ok, so thanks for reading, I now need ideas for the next chapter!

Will: yeah, he sucks at writing!

Pit: You just- never mind.

Palutena: Mabye the goddesses should fight to the death over Pit!

Viridi: Again, out of character!

Thanatos: I wanna be part of these talks!

Magnus: Yeah, me too!

Homeless Man: Bye!-)

-End of Chapter 4-


	5. New friends

The sun was shining in the sky, it was a beautiful day.

"We are gathered here,"

Arlon began, with a book in hand.

Palutena held Pit's hand tightly in her own, Pit was dressed from head to toe in a tuxedo and formal garb, with slits cut in the back for his wings. Palutena was in a white dress, though it was fairly plain, it complimented her green hair. all the other people were dressed in formal clothes as well for the occasion. Except Pyyrhon and Hades, who were in tourist outfits.(don't ask.)

(-Author Interrupt: ...

Reader: Wait, they are getting married?

Author: No! Just READ the chapter!-)

"To mourn the loss of a friend."

Arlon couldn't take the feeling any longer, dropping the book, he started sobbing. Hades burst out laughing, rolling around next to the lawn chair, that he was previously sitting in.

"Cut!"

A voice called.

"Thank ME I don't have to pretend to be dead anymore!"

Viridi yelled, hopping out of the casket.

"It's a wrap!"

Will said walking in front of the camera that he had used to video-tape.

"Now, the last scene: The Ride Home."

Will had been working on a blockbuster film with all his friends, Viridi played the hero, who dies at the end. Phosphora was her sister, and people had different parts, blah, blah, blah.

In the Limo, they had a camera, set up faceing the back seat, where the final scene would be filmed while driving around.

Pit was sitting on the right side of the car, looking sad. Palutena was seated center, and Phosphora the other side.

"Ready,"

Will got the camera set,

"Action!"

And then, the film was rolling.

-break-

All of the people got themselves ready for going to see the movie, and when they all arrived at the theatre, they took they're seats. Dark  
Pit had a tub of Popcorn he was sharing with Phosphora. She snuggled into him, and he didn't mind. Pit got a giant soda. Hades purchased 6 of everything, as did Pyyhron. Everyone had snacks, and the movie was starting. Pit was sitting next to his goddess, and Viridi. This seating arrangement wasn't his choice, but oh well. Pit was enjoying seeing himself on the big screen. Viridi layed her head on Pit's shoulder, Again.

(-Author Interrupt:...

Hades: Its fun being a movie star.

Thanatos: Sure Is!

Pandora: This is actually kinda cool.

Medusa: Thanatos, where are you going?

Thanatos: When the Popcorn is finnished, the movie is over!

Hades: Whatever.

Pit: Why do you guys keep rubbing on me all the time!

Palutena: Sorry, but do you not really know?

Viridi: yeah, are you THAT stupid?

Pit: No! I just feel strange.

Hades: I wonder what that feeling is.

Dark Pit: I know!

Homeless Man: Me too!

All:...

Homeless Man: Now I'm Pissed!

All:...

Homeless Man: grrrrrrrr.

Will: No, no, I don't sign autographs!

Pit: who are you talking to?

Homeless Man: The question is who are YOU talking to!

All:...

Homeless Man: What a bunch of ********************************************!-)

Palutena flipped up the arm that was inbetween her and Pit. She slid into Pit, placing her hand on his leg. Viridi lifted her side's arm as well. Both of the goddesses were whispering things in Pit's ears, that made him uncomfortable. Pit was desperatly trying to ignore them. But, he couldn't.

(-Author Interrupt: Well, who thinks they could resist THAT?

Will: I could.

Pit: I can't.(looks ashamed.)

Hades: I can't.(doesn't look ashamed.)

Homeless Man: I believe i can fly!-)

Pit lay back in his chair, and as he did, the goddesses saw each other! they were both shocked at each other and themselves. They both stopped to revise their actions, nah, who am I kidding? They jumped up and attacked each other!

"Sit down!"

Hades yelled, but they kept cat-fighting.

-break-

"So Pit, Guess who's coming to live in the mansion."

Palutena was obviously excited.

"Um, I don't know Lady Palutena. Who?"

"My cousin!"

"Cousin? Wait, you mean: Yuveni?"

"mmmhm!"

Pit was very excited now as well.

"Vodor is coming to right?"

"Of course."

Palutena smiled.

-break-

"Madame Yuveni, Where are we going?"

asked Vodor, her faithful servant.

"You'll see."

She said putting her arm around him. She wore white robes and had a moon crest on the back of them. Her hair was about as long as Palutena's only Yuveni's glowed white. She had bright blue eyes and her servant, green. Vodor had slicked back, black hair.(about as long as Loki's from Thor and the Avengers.) He wore white garb as well, though better suited for his gender. Their cab pulled up to the mansion and they got out. Carrying both of their luggage, Vodor followed his goddess to the door.

"Come in."

Arlon said opening the door.

"Alright!"

Pit exclaimed running over to Vodor.

"Hey, Pit!"

Vodor was glad to see his friend. they grabbed the bags, and Pit showed Vodor where he and his goddess would be staying.

"Sorry, but you have to sleep with Yuveni. At least until we rearange everyone."

(-Author Interrupt:...

Hades: When we rearrange, I call sleeping with Yuveni.

Vodor: I don't know who you think you are, but Yuveni is the Goddess of the Moon! You don't have a chance!

Hades: Neither do YOU boy!-)

"Why couldn't I bunk with you?"

"I don't think you'll like even seeing my room."

Pit laughed, and Vodor with him.

-break-

Vodor's room:

Vodor was lying on the large bed, eyes wide open. He hadn't been able to sleep. Yuveni snuggled into him. She was very cold, so he held her in his arms.

Pit's room:

Pit couldn't sleep,because he was hungry. he hopped out of bed, and went downstairs to get food. When he entered the kitchen, he saw Viridi drinking hot coffee.

"Hi, Pit."

she said smiling.

"Hi."

Pit replied, as he pulled things out to make a sandwhich.

"Listen,"

She began,

"I really like you, but i've been messing up."

"So, i'm sorry, could we just start over?"

"Sure."

Pit answered, sitting down with his sandwhich.

"Hi, my name's Pit."

"Very funny."

Viridi was not amused. Pit was enjoying his sandwhich, and then, Viridi walked over and kissed him! Pit dropped his sandwhich on the plate and tried to pull away. He couldn't escape her; she slammed him against the wall! She continued to kiss him, until...

"Ahem!"

Palutena was standing in the doorway with her hands on her hips. Pushing Viridi away, Pit came to his goddess' side.

"She did it, it's not my fault!"

Pit was trying to reason with her, she believed him.

"Pit, you're sleeping with me tonight."

and with that, she took Pit to her room. Pit's face went from the shock of being kissed, to the thought of being,

(-Author Interrupt:...

Reader: How can that not be what I think it is?

Author: What are you thinking? Wait, never mind, I don't want to know.-)

well, obviously, you understand why he's scared.

Vodor's room:

Yuveni had woken up and was kissing Vodor! He didn't mind, in fact, he liked making out with his 16(in appearance) year old goddess.

(-Author Interrupt: Well, you'll see how the story unfolds, but be sure to give me any ideas for new chapters in your review.

Will: I'll also put any Author Interrupts that everyone puts in their review into the next chapter, if i can.

Pit: So, this story is becoming very interactive with the audience.

Vodor: that's pretty cool!

Homeless Man: Hi!

Vodor: Hi! Who are you? The god of trash?

Homeless Man: (shines with light, and appeares to be like pyyhron only, slightly different.) I'm Paxoquen, son of Pyyhron!

Dark Pit: Wow, I didn't see that coming.

Paxoquen: I know.-)


	6. Chat and Dance

(-Author Interrupt: Well, I'm going to make an entire chapter where you get to here the random things the characters say.

Pit: That sounds, different.

Will: yeah, no one's done this before.

Dark Pit: let's get started then.

All:...

Author: Come on,

Hades: Come on what?

Pit: Shut the HELL UP!

Palutena: Pit!

Pit: I'm sorry Lady Palutena, i just can't take his stupid jokes.

Vodor: Me neither.

Yuveni: Well, it's good to see you, Palutena.

Palutena: It is.

Pyyhron: So you think its good to be seeing Palutena?

Hades: Good one!(hi-fives Pyyhron.)

Arlon: What should we discuss?

Paxoquen: How about we get rid of Arlon?

Thanatos: oooooh, I like that idea.

Arlon: But, you can't just make me leave!

Dyntos: Actually, that's exactly what we're gonna do!

(everyone slowly closes in on Arlon.)

Arlon: Help! Someone He-(His head is slashed off.)

Pit:(shields his goddess' eyes.)

Palutena: Pit, I can see a little blood.

Pit: If you say so.(takes his hands away.)

Palutena: Oh, (throws up.)

All: (step away).

Viridi: Let's sing a song!

Pit: Alright!

Viridi: If your sexy and you know it, clap your hands! If your sexy and you know it, clap your hands! If your sexy and you know it, and you really wanna show it, If your sexy and you know it, clap your hands!

Dark Pit: That's not how it goes.

Viridi: whatever.

Will: DJ will in the house!(Has an entire sound system out of nowhere.)

Pit: WOW!

Will: here's Blue! By Eiffel 65! Now dance!(puts on the song.)

Song: Yo listen up here's a story  
About a little guy that lives in a blue world  
And all day and all night and everything he sees  
Is just blue like him inside and outside  
Blue is his house with a blue little window  
And a blue corvette  
And everything is blue for him and himself  
And everybody around  
'cause he ain't got nobody to listen to(echo)

Phosphora:I love this song!(sings along for the rest.)  
I'm blue da ba dee da ba die...

I have a blue house with a blue window.  
Blue is the colour of all that I wear.  
Blue are the streets and all the trees are too.  
I have a girlfriend and she is so blue.  
Blue are the people here that walk around,  
Blue like my corvette, it's standing outside.  
Blue are the words I say and what I think.  
Blue are the feelings that live inside me.

I'm blue da ba dee da ba die...

I have a blue house with a blue window.  
Blue is the colour of all that I wear.  
Blue are the streets and all the trees are too.  
I have a girlfriend and she is so blue.  
Blue are the people here that walk around,  
Blue like my corvette, it's standing outside.  
Blue are the words I say and what I think.  
Blue are the feelings that live inside me.

I'm blue da ba dee da ba die...

Inside and outside blue his house  
With the blue little window  
And a blue corvette  
And everything is blue for him and himself  
And everybody around  
'cause he ain't got nobody to listen to

I'm blue da ba dee da ba die...

I'm blue (da ba dee da ba die)

Will: I am now taking requests for songs.

Author: No, really, give me the name of the song you want the lyrics to be put here in your review, and we'll play it!

Pit: This is so cool!

Will: Hi-ya!(clicks a button.)

Speaker:(music starts.)Oh-oh-oh-oh...

Hades: Yes!(hi-fives Pyyrhon.)

Pyyrhon and Hades: (sing along.)

Everybody was Kung Fu fighting, those cats were fast as lightning  
In fact it was a little bit fright'ning, but they fought with expert timing

There was funky China men from funky Chinatown  
They were chopping them up, they were chopping them down  
It's an ancient Chinese art, and everybody knew their part  
From a feint into a slip, then I'm kickin' from the hip

Everybody was Kung Fu fighting, those cats were fast as lightning  
In fact it was a little bit fright'ning, but they fought with expert timing  
There was funky Billy Chin and little Sammy Chung  
He said, here comes the big boss, let's get it on  
We took the bo and made a stand, started swaying with the hand  
A sudden motion made me skip, now we're into a brandnew trip

Everybody was Kung Fu fighting, those cats were fast as lightning  
In fact it was a little bit fright'ning, but they did it with expert timing

Oh-oh-oh-oh...

Everybody was Kung Fu fighting, those cats were fast as lightning  
In fact it was a little bit fright'ning, make sure you have expert timing

Oh-oh-oh-oh...

Kung Fu fighting, has to be fast as lightning...

Pit: Why do people have disclaimers?

Viridi: Yeah, it's FAN fiction not I OWN EVERYTHING fiction!

Dark Pit: That wasn't funny.

Will: What's a disclaimer?

Author: Exactly!

Will: Will-I-Am!

Palutena: Nice pun.

Yuveni:(screams.)

Vodor: Wha? Arlon's alive! he's a zombie!

Speaker: (starts song while everyone is running in terror.)It's close to midnight and something evil's lurking in the dark  
Under the  
moonlight, you see a sight that almost stops your heart  
You try to scream but  
terror takes the sound before you make it  
You start to freeze as horror looks  
you right between the eyes  
You're paralyzed

'Cause this is thriller,  
thriller night  
And no one's gonna save you from the beast about strike  
You  
know it's thriller, thriller night  
You're fighting for your life inside a  
killer, thriller tonight

You hear the door slam and realize there's  
nowhere left to run  
You feel the cold hand and wonder if you'll ever see the  
sun  
You close your eyes and hope that this is just imagination, girl!  
But  
all the while you hear the creature creeping up behind  
You're out of  
time

'Cause this is thriller, thriller night  
There ain't no second  
chance against the thing with forty eyes, girl  
Thriller, thriller  
night  
You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller  
tonight

Night creatures calling, the dead start to walk in their  
masquerade  
There's no escaping the jaws of the alien this time  
(They're  
open wide)  
This is the end of your life

They're out to get you,  
there's demons closing in on every side  
They will possess you unless you change that number on your dial  
Now is  
the time for you and I to cuddle close together, yeah  
All through the night  
I'll save you from the terror on the screen  
I'll make you see

That  
this is thriller, thriller night  
'Cause I can thrill you more than any ghost  
would ever dare try  
Thriller, thriller night  
So let me hold you tight and  
share a  
Killer, diller, chiller, thriller here tonight

'Cause this is  
thriller, thriller night  
Girl, I can thrill you more than any ghost would  
ever dare try  
Thriller, thriller night  
So let me hold you tight and share  
a killer, thriller, ow!

(I'm gonna thrill ya tonight)  
Darkness falls  
across the land  
The midnight hour is close at hand  
Creatures crawl in  
search of blood  
To terrorize y'alls neighborhood

I'm gonna thrill ya  
tonight, ooh baby  
I'm gonna thrill ya tonight, oh darlin'  
Thriller night,  
baby, ooh!

The foulest stench is in the air  
The funk of forty thousand  
years  
And grizzly ghouls from every tomb  
Are closing in to seal your  
doom

And though you fight to stay alive  
Your body starts to  
shiver  
For no mere mortal can resist  
The evil of the thriller!

Arlon: Braiiins!

Poseidon: Help!

Dyntos: Help!

A Random Duck: We're sitting ducks!

Hades: say that again while holding your tongue!

A Random Duck: (holding tongue)We're ****ing Ducks!

Author: Ok, calm down everyone, I'll fix this.-)

-End of Chapter-


	7. Triangles

(-Author Interrupt: Well, he we are, in a big mess.

Pit: how do you figure that?

Will: Well, I think he means the fact that all the different characters are mixed up in love triangles or are about to be.

Author: on the nose!

Will: Yay!

Author: though it's not that much of an accomplishment since I am Hugh.

Will: Well, yeah you are me.

Author: No I said my name: Hugh.

Palutena: your name is Will.

Author: That's just a seudonym.

Dark Pit: What is a Sue-Da-Nymph?

Viridi: Is it when you sue a nymph? You know the mythical creature?

Hades: If it ain't Greek, we've NEVER heard of it.-)

Hades was salivating all through breakfast, not because of the food, but because he was constantly looking at Yuveni. He could tell that she not so secretly loved her servant, but he was on a mission to woo her.

"Done!"

Pit yelled, as he finnished his food.

"darn."

Dark Pit mumbled, they were racing to see who could eat faster, and Dark Pit was one bite behind.

"Couldn't you two be a bit more civilized?"

Medusa complained.

"Nope!"

They said at the same time.

Gaol was trying to snap Magnus out of his trance. He had been admiring Yuveni's beauty.

"Hello? Are you listening?"

Gaol asked becoming flustered.

"Ummmm, I was... uuuh,"

Magnus tried not to look at Yuveni. Even Pyyrhon had taken an interest in the goddess. For some reason she just attracted everyone to her.

"So, Will,"

Vodor started speaking to Will who sat next to him.

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Me?"

Will asked starting to blush,

"Yes you."

Vodor confirmed.

"Well,"

Will was uncomfortable,

"Yeah."

"Really? What's her name?"

Vodor questioned.

"Ally."

"Oh, nice name."

Vodor commented,

"Where does she live?"

"What are you , a stalker?"

"No, I just want to make sure she's real before you use your lap-top to make it so."

Vodor grinned. Will realized that Vodor knew about his Author Powers!

"OK, fine,"

Will admitted,

"I don't have one."

-break-

Medusa always had a grugde with her sister Palutena, but her hatred of her cousin: Yuveni, was even worse. While Palutena enjoyed hanging out with her younger cousin, Medusa, did not. Medusa was especially pissed off today, because Hades had been admiring Yuveni at breakfast. She was laying face down on her bed, her face buried in her pillow. It was very dimly lit, and had no windows, only artificial light. 'I am SUPPOSED to be the queen of darkness, it is my DESTINY!' she thought angrily, 'That snob who sleeps with her own servant has no business with Hades!' She turned on her radio and on came the song: "Somebody that I Used to Know". Interrestingly Ironic, wouldn't you say? The next song was even more ironic: "I Don't Like Your Girlfriend".

(-Author Interrupt: Well, someone wanted a chapter starring Medusa, I can't do that, but I have incorporated her in one of the biggest love mix-ups ever.

Will: I didn't see that coming.

Dark Pit: Hey, Pit! You know who else didn't see that coming?

Pit: Who?

Dark Pit: Your MOM!

Pit: I don't have a mom.

Palutena: Aww, you have me!

Vodor: Considering what's been happening in this story, that is just... WRONG.

Hades: It really is! I mean: MOM/SON pairing? That Is SICK!

Will: They're NOT a pairing!

Medusa: (raises hand)

Author: Yes?

Medusa: Am I allowed to murder that(points to Yuveni) hoe?

All: ...

Yuveni: I prefer the term: Slut.

Pit: and I prefer we stop talking about this!

Author: Anyway, give me ideas on what to write!-)

"You listen!"

The figure hissed,

"If you go NEAR him, i'll just have to END you!"

The slightly shorter figure, also cloaked in the darkness of the night, swallowed while being held against the wall,

"I WON'T, in fact, I honestly never thought about him like that."

"Good."

The shorter figure was kneed in the stomache, and slumped to the ground.

The young girl lay on the ground for a time until a voice spoke softly to her, and she realized someone was sitting beside her. She shivered in fear of contact with anyone, but strong arms held her, and her lips were sealed by another pair.

-break-

(-Author Interrupt: Well, the suspense!

Pit: I'll say! I don't even know if one of those people were me!

Palutena: Uh, Pit, it clearly described the person that got kneed as being: female.

Pit: I meant the one tha- You know what? never mind.

Viridi:I hope I wasn't the one kneed, Unless Pit happened to be the one tha-

Dark Pit: Shut Up!

Will: Rudeness Alert!

Hades: You know, it's a cliffhanger, so everyone 'll just HAVE to wait for the next update!

All: aaaawwwww.

Reader: ****. ****. God **** ******* ****! I ******* have to ******* KNOW! NOW!

All: ...

Author: In the next chapter: we all go to the mall!

All: YAY!-)

-End of Chapter 7-


	8. Messing Around, Once Again

(-Author Interrupt: Well, everybody, get ready for the MALL!-)

Havoc, Chaos, these are words to descibe the running and milling about in the mansion, everyone was going to have a day at the mall. Well, Almost...

"I'm not going."

"YOU have to!"

"I'm NOT going."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

Pit was wanting his friend to come, but his friend had not intended on going.

"Because, I don't like crowds."

"Fine, I guess your not MAN enough to come."

"Your right, i'm not MANly, I'm AUTHORly."

Will laughed as he turned his laptop on.

"Whatever."

Pit left with everyone else and left Will behind.

(-Author Interrupt: You better not be doing what I think you're doing.

Will: Oops. (Taps a button on his computer.)

Author: Oh no, you took a fanfic that isn't KI and copied it into your story, didn't you.

Will: Like I said: Oops.-)

-break-

Everyone was walking through the mall, and decided to split into groups. Hades, Pyrrhon, Paxoquen and Magnus all walked to the fitness store that had all kinds of gym equipment. Palutena, Medusa,Viridi, Phosphora, Yuveni, and Vodor(He was forced.) went into a Huge clothing store. Pit and Dark Pit went to Game Stop. Everyone else broke off for either the food court or some other store.

As soon as Pit and Dark Pit walked in they saw a KI: Uprising Demo.

"Wow, that's ME!"

Pit exclaimed running over to get a better look at the Game box. Dark Pit started playing the demo.

"This is pretty cool."

"Yeah."

Pit added watching over his shoulder.

-break-

As The girls(and Vodor) Walked into the clothing store, there was a teen and his apparent father,

"You have failed ME for the last time!"

The strangely dressed father said to the cashier while holding his hand up as if to choke someone.

"Uh, sir, i just asked for a phone number for our family rewards card."

"You don't know the power of the dark side!"

The father said,

"Okay,"

The cashier started,

"Can you give me a number?"

"Sure,"

The teen said.

"It's 4-"

His eyes were wandering aimlessly and they suddenly rested on what he thought was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

"Luke!"

Luke's father grabbed him,

"I need you to get your sister, Leia, Tell her we're leaving."

Luke saw his sister, near the group of girls that he had spotted the source of his infatuation.

"Excuse me,"

He said after walking over,

"Sis, we have to uh, go."

"Oh,"

Leia said, with her head down. She wandered back to her father,

"Hey,"

Luke began,

"Could you tell me your name?"

He was speaking to his newfound crush.

"Phosphora."

(-Author Interrupt: Well, now Star Wars is part of this.

Will: Yup.

Vader: You will not be seeing us again.

Phosphora: Aw, Luke was kinda cute.

Vader: You are strange just, simply odd.

Hades: you haven't said what happens in the work-out equipment shop.

Author: Don't worry, I'm getting there.

Reader: Am I allowed to say who I want to appear from Star Wars?

Author: Of course, either PM your idea to me, or, leave it in a review!-)

-break-

Hades was messing around with excercise equipment in the store, doing things that made Pyrrhon, Magnus, and Paxoquen chuckle madly. A man and a um... well... i don't know how to describe what it is, um, it's brown, and really hairy? I can't explain it well enough. Anyway, a man and a thing walked into the store. The man wore a white t-shirt with a navy vest. The thing wore... nothing.

(-Author Interrupt: I am putting this story on hiatus, because i have little time to write, and i have extreme writer's block.

Pit: But, i won't learn what happens!

Will: Unless you PM him with ideas.

Author: Yup, I need help. For now, there will be nothing new. All i need is ideas, lots of them!

All: Bye for now!

Will: (starts crying)

Author: All i need are ideas, please help.-)


End file.
